With the rapid development of Internet technologies, various service implementations are developed. For example, a virtual product in a form of “a package” is used for interaction, and a third party server can provide an electronic package function to advertise and propagate a brand. The virtual product is referred to as a merchant package. A merchant can generate package data and output the data to a user. The user can obtain an electronic package by scanning a QR code including the package, by tapping a link including the package, or by using another method. The merchant package provides only a behavior in which the user obtains the electronic package. Consequently, the interactivity between the merchant and the user is lacking.